A Hetalian Hogwarts
by AlasEeVee
Summary: The children of Norway are finally going to Hogwarts. The twins are ready for an adventure. But what will their inheritance bring them? Hogwartsverse.
1. Chapter 1

There was a fluttering of wings outside the window of the manor windows before an owl landed in the middle of the coffee table.

"Looks like your Hogwarts letters are here, kids." A man looked up from his coffee, looking at the two eleven year olds. The boy was excited, bouncing where he stood, his regular smirk on his face. The girl was calmer, looking at the two letters in the owls claws and smiling slightly.

"I told Uncle Mathias we'd get in! He said that we wouldn't." The boy said, cheering, "Annette, what house do you want to be in? I want to be in Slytherin like Uncle Berwald!" The small girl nodded silently, looking up at her father.

"Andreas," The man said with an amused tone. "Remember rule one of this house? You don't want to be in Ravenclaw like your daddy?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, don't listen to Uncle Mathias or believe anything he says. You know I love you Dad! I just want to be cool like Uncle Berwald!" The boy said with an exaggerated tone.

"That was a burn! Want some water for that one, Lukas?" Another man said walking in and ruffling the kids hair. Annette glared silently and fixed her waist long hair back into its pin, her twin smiled and hugged the man. "Uncle Mathias! I told you I'd get my letter!"

"Shut up Mathias, you've been feeding my kid lies, what else have you told him?" The light blond man glared at the boisterous man. Annette looked admiringly at her father, he wasn't very big in stature compared to Mathias or Berwald, but he definitely wasn't the smallest. His light blond hair was pulled back with a Nordic cross like usual and his weird hair curl was floating around his head. Her father's navy blue eyes were narrowed at the other man.

"Nothing! I swear Norge!" Mathias claimed while holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Andreas looked between them, "Dad, are you going to hit Uncle M again?" The boy smirked in his aristocratic way. "It's always interesting how you can go at it so early."

"No, and really Mathias? You've called me that ever since you found out I was Norwegian." The Norwegian man grabbed the other's tie and pulled, hard. The blue eyed man struggled against the grip of the tie, until it was magically vanished.

"Today we should be shopping for school stuff, not fighting." A stern voice said, everyone in the room turned towards the hallway and found a tall, intimidating man and a smaller more pleasant one.

"Uncle Berwald! Uncle Tino!" Andreas smiled running to hug to both of them. "Look! Me and Anne got our Hogwarts letters!" Annette nodded, clinging to the taller uncle's leg like she when was younger.

"Have you decided what house you wanted to be in? I recommend Hufflepuff~!" The shorter man smiled, patting Andreas on the head. Andreas shook his head, "I want to be in Slytherin like Uncle B!"

The uncle mentioned just shrugged but was secretly pleased. "What about you, Anne?" He questioned the girl clinging to his leg.

"Slytherin," Annette stated simply, "With brother."

"What's with you Berwald? Stealing all the love from the children." The newest uncle walked in. "You kids should be in my house, the prestigious Ravenclaw." The man smiled, flipping his near white hair out of his face.

"Hey! What about Gryffindor?" Mathias whined, waving his arms. "You can't just do that Emil."

"Just did, what're you gonna do about it?" Emil smirked back. Annette rolled her eyes, grabbed the newspaper from her dad and whacked both males on the head. The two yelped in surprise and rubbed the spots on their heads. "You're being stupid, stop. Let's go get school stuff." She said bluntly, handing her dad back the newspaper.

"Go get 'em sis!" Andreas cheered. "Yeah, we need to go to Diagon Alley. We're disapparating right?" He looked at his dad and his four uncles, he loved his family, however dysfunctional and weird they were.

"Yes, we can leave now. Do you want your sister to come as well or do you want to go alone?" Their father asked. Annette started to cling to her brother's arm, not wanting to be left behind. Andreas looked at his twin, "She can come! I don't see why not, she needs a wand and stuff too." He smiled reassuringly.

"Then, let's go. Grab my arm, Andreas. Annette, sweetie, grab onto Mathias." Lukas said. The gut twisting feeling started before they landed in Diagon Alley. "Let's split up, Mathias, will you take the twins to get their wands? I'll grab the rest. We can meet up at Madame Malkins for school robe fittings." Lukas had it all planned, "Be careful, they're all I have left of their mother."

"Don't worry Norge, they're in good hands." Mathias smiled softly, he looked down at the two eleven year olds. "The wand chooses you kids, not the other way around." He explained as he walked them into Ollivander's.

"Ahhh, yew, unicorn hair, eleven inches, stiff." The old man walked out taking a look at the twins' uncle. "Searching for wands for these two are we?" Pushing up his glasses the man walked back into what looked like endless shelves of wands. "For the boy, cherry, dragon heartstring, eleven and three quarters, unyielding. For the girl, mahogany, phoenix feather, ten inches, firm." He wandmaker handed the twins the respective wands, they waved it immediately.

"Wow... This feels so right." Andreas admired his new wand. Annette frowned, her wand had caused her jacket to unzip.

"Ah, sorry my dear, let's try another." The man took her wand back and handed her another. "I don't use this type of core, but this wasn't made by me. Cherry, veela hair, eleven inches, hard. I'm warning you, Veela hair causes the wand to be quite temperamental, be careful dear."

"Come on Anne, give it a wave." Andreas urged the younger. Annette waved the wand, "I like it." She gave a slight smile at her new wand.

"My dear, it seems that you've had a little veela somewhere in your lineage. That'll be sixteen galleons please." Mathias handed over sixteen of the golden coins. "Come on, let's go meet your dad at Madame Malkins."

The trio walked in the direction of the shop, "Uncle Mathias, honestly, which house do you think is greatest?" Andreas looked up at the man.

"I can't say, there have been so many great ones from each. You can succeed no matter what house you get put in though, both of you." He smiled gently at the twins. "But I still recommend Gryffindor."

"Did you get your wands? I have your school stuff right here, along with a little gift." Annette peeked around her dad to see a beautiful black owl in a cage. "So you can keep in touch. I don't work at Hogwarts unlike your Uncles." The man grinned at Annette's concealed thrill, she loved animals and creatures in general. They tended to like her as well.

"That's awesome! Thanks Dad." Andreas grinned, looking as his twin admired the owl. "Anne really seems to like it." Their father smiled, "Well of course, I do, know my daughter."

They all walked into Madame Malkins waiting for the woman to recognize their presence. They watched as a albino boy stood on the stool, getting fitted. What looked like his brother stood there watching in exasperation as the boy laughed about how awesome he was.

"Mister Kohler!" The older boy said, rushing over. "Do you what the plans for Quidditch are this year?" Mathias chuckled. "Not really Beilshmidt, all I know is that we're going to kick butt another year."

"Uncle Mathias, could I play Quidditch next year?" Andreas tugged at the man's sleeve. "And Anne too? We work as a team you know." Annette nodded, looking around with her violet, blue eyes.

"That all depends on your flying ability and if the captain of your house team accepts you and your sister." Mathias shrugged. "This boy is our keeper, his name is Ludwig Beilshmidt. These two are my niece and nephew, and as you can see they're twins. Introduce yourselves." Mathias urged. Their father was talking to some other mother, about school most likely.

"I'm Andreas Bondevik and this is..." Andreas started. "Andreas, let your sister introduce herself." Andreas looked at his sister with the same eyes, except his were more blue than violet.

"I'm Annette Bondevik." She said quietly. "I'm not shy, I just don't like people."

"Nice to meet you Annette, Andreas, I look forward to seeing you at school. Oh, this is my brother, Gilbert." The younger boy's fitting had finished and Andreas had went to go get fitted, the magical measuring tapes flying around him.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert. I'm going to be in the awesome house! Of Gryffindor!" He cheered loudly, making Annette wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Which house are you two going to be in?"

"Talk to the boy Annette, good practice for school. You're going to have to talk for yourself someday." Mathias half scolded, half encouraged.

"I know, I'm not stupid, I'm just quiet." Annette glared. "We're thinking of being in Slytherin, like Uncle Berwald." She crossed her arms and put up her mask again.

"So we're going to be rivals." Gilbert said as more of a statement rather than a question. Annette nodded, "You'll lose Beilschmidt." The boy's ruby red eyes flashed in challenge.

"It's on Bondevik." He grinned reaching his pale hand out. Annette looked at it for a second then shook it. "As you say." She said. The Beilshmidt family left soon after.

"Wow Annette, I wouldn't have expected you to get a rival so early. School hasn't even started." The girl's father shook his head. "I was expecting for Andreas to pick out rivals."

Annette shrugged, she was done talking for the day. She waited patiently for her turn at the fitting stool, playing with her dark hair. She looked at the pin her mom gave her.

_"Annette, Andreas. Don't cry." Her mom sat in bed with the twins on either side. She was a blue eyed woman, dark haired. At that time though, she was sick. "I have something for you both. Anette, a hairpin. Andreas, a ring." The ring and the hairpin both had the same design, extended silver angel wings. _

_ "I love you both. and I love your father. I will always be with you, remember that." Their mom had then laid down, closed her eyes, and smiled. Annette remembered trying to wake her up but it not working_.

"Annette, your turn." Her brother's voice broke through her flashback. His face was sympathetic and smiling, knowing the emotions of his twin but not her thoughts. They finished getting their robes fitted and left the shop.

"We're going home now, is that okay?" Lukas checked his watch. The twins nodded, exhausted. They disapparated home and the twins immediately went to their room and flopped on their beds. The two fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annette! Wake up! Come on Anne!" A boyish voice yelled, two hands shaking the girl into reluctant awakeness. Annette looked up to peer at the older twin, "We board the train today! Come on Anne!" He cheered, dashing off to lord knows where.

Annette was now fully awake as she dressed and went downstairs as fast as her brother did. She sat at the breakfast table, looking at the grand breakfast before her. There was assorted fruit juices and pancakes with blueberries, she immediately dug in. Her father was sitting across the table drinking a coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Her uncles had already went to Hogwarts to prepare for their classes and the like.

"Your mom would be so proud of you two." The Norwegian sighed, "She was a Beauxbaton herself but had great respect for Hogwarts." He looked up wistfully.

"Hey Dad, if you had to choose, what house would've Mom been in?" Andreas asked, after he finished swallowing of course, you can't say he was raised improperly.

"I would say she would've been a Hufflepuff, she was always very kind and loyal. She knew what she wanted and loved and she stuck to it, never wavering." The Norwegian man said to his eldest. "Remember, no matter what house you two get sorted into, she'll love you. Take care of each other, okay?"

"It'll be mostly me taking care of Anne, she's kinda wimpy." Andreas teased, Anne proceeded to steal the Prophet from her dad and smacking her brother with it.

"No." She stated, eyes narrowed at her brother. She got up and placed her dish in the sink and walked upstairs to collect her luggage and the owl she named 'Midnatt'.

"Come along now Midnatt, we finally get to go to Hogwarts." Annette spoke to her companion. She enjoyed talking to any kind of magical creature, she found them amazing and interesting.

She grabbed her luggage and her brother's, then drug both of them down the stairs. She looked up on the clock, 10:15, it read. She tugged on her father's sleeve, pointing to the clock.

"Well! It's time to leave isn't it, come on." Her father folded the paper and drank the rest his coffee. Andreas went to grab his luggage, Annette held the owl cage and her own luggage. Her father disapparated them to King's Cross Station, when they arrived the was bustling of activity. Parents of other first years patted their heads and gave them hugs, the muggle parents looked around in complete awe of their surroundings.

"Yo! Bondevik!" A voice called through the station, the albino boy and his brother walked through the crowd to the family. "We're going to be the awesomest this year, Gryffindor will always win." The boy smirked.

"Bring it on, think you can handle us, pasty?" Andreas smirked in response, his blue-violet eyes flashing. "Slytherin will beat your sorry arses to a pulp."

"Andreas! Language. Nice to meet you two, I'm these two troublemakers father." Lukas scolded, then shook both the first year and the fourth year's hand. "My name is Lukas Bondevik."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bondevik. I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt and this is my younger brother, Gilbert." The blond boy shook the man's hand. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He really needs to tone it down." The fourteen year old glared at the younger.

"No, it's all fine. My two are trouble makers as well, board the train and be good, hear me? Your uncles have reign over you now." Lukas said, hugging and kissing the twins. "Love you, make me and mom proud, okay?"

"We will, promise." Andreas smiled, one that lit up his whole face.

"Love you too, Dad." Annette whispered clinging back onto her father. The exchanged hugs once more before the two twins and the Beilshmidt's boarded the train. As the train blew its horn and rolled off, the twins waved to their father.

"Well, we're on our own now, Anne. Ready for this?" Andreas looked at the younger girl, she nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Can we sit with you two?" A voice asked from the doorway of their compartment. It was two people, a pretty girl with wavy brown hair that reached her waist, and a lavender eyed boy, snobby aristocrat looking too.

"Um, yeah, sure." Andreas said, moving over to sit beside his sister. "You okay with it Annette?" The other twin just shrugged.

"Are you first years as well? Me and Roderich are." The girl smiled reaching her hand out, waiting for one of them to take it. "My name is Elizaveta Hedervary, this is Roderich Edelstein."

"Yes, my name is Andreas Bondevik and this is my twin sister, Annette." Andreas smirked, shaking the girl's hand. Annette reached out and shook the girl's hand as well. "What house do you two want to be sorted into?" The boy raised an eyebrow, signature smirk on his face.

"I hope to be sorted into Gryffindor, they seem so brave and courageous." Elizabeta sighed in awe. "What about you Roderich?"

"I don't care, I just don't want to be stuck with the obnoxious Beilshmidt. I do hope for Gryffindor as well though." Roderich sighed, pushing up his glasses. His chocolate colored hair was slicked back, except for a cowlick that stuck straight up.

"We're hoping to be in Slytherin. No hard feelings though." Andreas sighed. "I do agree, Beilshmidt is annoying, at least his brother is okay." Annette nodded in agreement.

"Anything from the trolley?" The woman rolling the snack trolley asked. Andreas picked up two chocolate frogs and paid, throwing his sister one and eating the other himself.

"Oh! Can I have the cards?" The brown haired girl asked from the others side of the compartment. "I collect them." She shrugged.

Annette simply handed her the card and nudged her twin to do the same. The older sighed and handed the girl his card as well. The train was approaching so Annette and Elizaveta went to go and change while the two males changed in the compartment.

"So, you want to be a Slytherin? That's cool, being all ambitious and cunning." Elizaveta smiled at the other girl, changing into her robes. "You must be a clever person."

Annette pulled her black school robes over her head and shrugged. She looked around for her hairpin, she found it being held out to her. "Thank you." She said bluntly and pinned her dark hair back up.

"You don't talk much do you. Do I annoy you, or do you just of like me?" The girl's pretty green eyes watched the other with curiosity. Annette stared at the other girl, "I don't like talking." Her simple reply was.

The girls arrived back to where the males were, they opened the door and sat back in their respective seats. The train bounced along the track. It was silent but the excitement was thick in the air.

As the train approached the school, first years looked out the windows in amazement and awe. The school looked grand from their stand point, it's high towers reaching into the inky sky, the warm comforting lights shining from within, and the lake stretching across the land, having a shining reflection of the grand castle.

"This is it, Anne. Ready?" Andreas smiled lightly. As the train stopped, and the students went off in their respectful directions, someone called for the first years.

"First years! First years with me!" A giant of a man stood in the middle of the train platform. He wore a long tan trench coat, dark green pants, and black boots. His extremely pale hair glinted in the torchlight. Andreas drug his sister over in that direction. "My name is Ivan Braginski, three to a boat. And let's go to Hogwarts to get you sorted!"

"Can I join your boat?" A shy voice said, the twins looked up into dark shining eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Andreas moved over to make room. The boy climbed into the boat nervously, trying not to touch the others. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kiku Honda." The other first year said quietly, he hugged his small cat that he carried with him. The twins knew when not to talk and sat quietly as the boat started to move and head towards land, Braginski's boat in front.

As the boats landed on the shore, most first years ran onto land and looked up at the grand doors that stopped them from entering their new school. Andreas and Annette looked at each other and clasped hands. "This is going to be a great year." Andreas smiled at his younger twin, she nodded in response, smiling slightly.

The twins walked into the halls, following Braginski to the great double doors of the feast hall. The sorting was about to begin. All of the first years crowded through the doors as instructed by the large blond man, the gathered in the middle waiting for their names to be called and be put under the sorting hat's judgement.

"Beilshmidt, Gilbert." The headmaster called, he was a relatively small man, he was wise though, eyes twinkling. It was a rumor that he loved a muggle thing called, "Hello Kitty".

Almost immediately the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Into the waiting crowd. The Gryffindors rejoiced at their new member, patting the albino on the back.

"Bondevik, Andreas."

Andreas shook slightly, walking up to the stool. He turned and sat down, looking out into the crowd and at his sister. She nodded and gave a slight smirk. 'Slytherin.' He thought silently, 'I want to make Uncle B proud.'

"Ahhh, ole' Slytherin, eh. Why? What could you do for that house, because I think you'd make a good Ravenclaw, just like your father." The sorting hat purred atop of the male twin's head. Andreas frowned.

"I want to be in Slytherin because we want to make Uncle Berwald happy for once. He never smiles. Also, I want to be in Slytherin because I feel being clever and ambitious is a good thing for the real world out there, those traits can be found and learnt in Slytherin." Andreas said back quickly, and not with out caution. He felt like one of the professors was watching the boy very closely.

"As you say boy." The sorting hat seemed to smile. "SLYHERIN!" The hats voice called throughout the dining hall causing the Slytherin table to cheer.

"Bondevik, Annette."

"Ah, you must be the other Bondevik. I'm sure you want to be placed with your brother? You do share a lot of the same qualities. But you seem to be less ambitious, making me want to put you in Ravenclaw." The sorting hat said, as it was placed on the girl's head.

Annette shook her head, "I'm just as ambitious as my brother. I'm just sneakier about it, he's a loud mouth he is." The girl replied almost silent. "Ahh, okay then my dear. SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, again, the Slytherin table cheered.

"Edelstein, Roderich!" The hat was on his head, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hedervary, Elizaveta!" The hat was placed on the brown haired girl's head. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Honda, Kiku!" The small Asian boy walked up to the stool, as he sat the burlap hat was sat in his head. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Afred!" A blond boy stood up, he had bright baby blue eyes behind frameless glasses, a stubborn cowlick, and a huge smile. The hat was placed on his head, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jones, Matthew!" A boy with light blond hair stood up, he had pretty lavender blue eyes and a weird curl. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vargas, Feliciano!" A cheery brunette stood up, he too had a curl sticking out from the side of his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vargas, Lovino!" A boy who looked exactly like Feliciano stood up, except this boy looked more sullen and upset and his curl was on the opposite side of his head. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Okay, everybody! That us the end of the sorting, aru! Dig in and eat up, aru!" The small headmaster smiled out into the crowd of students as their plates filled with food.

"I can already tell it's going to be a good year, right Anne?" Andreas turned and smiled at his sister as he dug into his plate.

"Yes." She nodded, tucking into her food as well. It was going to be a fun year.

* * *

Dang right I'm going to make it a fun year!

Anyway, AlasEevee over and out~!


End file.
